This invention relates to firearms, and in particular to extended bolt releases for rifles.
Some rifle designs, such as the AR-15/M4/M16, AR-10® and LR-308 designs, include a bolt release mechanism for stopping and releasing the rifle bolt to allow chambering the first round in a newly replaced magazine. In the AR-15 design, the bolt is released by pressing a bolt stop paddle (tab) situated above the trigger area on the left side of the rifle, as viewed from the standpoint of a person holding the rifle in a firing position, pointing forward.